The Fox of Los Santos
by PhillyCh3zSt3ak
Summary: After being wrongfully banished from Konoha after a successful Retrieval Mission, Naruto finds new purpose in life in Los Santos as a mercenary for hire. If you want something stolen, he's your guy. Want a man dead, done. And now? The Big One. What happens when some old friends from Konoha appear? Naruto x ?. Not Slash. GTA V. Rated M because GTA.
1. Pilot - No good deed goes unpunished

**Hello there everyone who is reading this story. If you have come into this story just to see what it's all about then I thank you greatly. Now before I begin I would like to say that this story will take place after the Sasuke retrieval arc and will go from there. Now you may be thinking that this beginning is pretty cliché since there are an abundance of the banishment from Konoha stories, and you're right as there are a lot of these stories that start like this. All that I ask is that you don't judge this until you at least finish the chapter first, after that tell me what you think. As for the story content itself I am seeing a lack of GTA V crossovers and thought that I'd contribute to the "cause" as it were. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. If it is not your cup of tea, please just hit that back button (or Alt + left arrow key). No flames or hate as they will be ignored, constructive criticism will always be welcomed. The pairing for Naruto is undecided on whether I want to go with one of the girls from the Naruto-verse or Michael's daughter or even an OC character. Than and this is a plotbunny currently.**

XxXxXxX

"Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
 **'Internal Biju dialogue'**  
 _'Character narrating/speaking inside of a flashback to his audience'_  
" **Chidori!()** " – Technique with translation or translation shortcut  
Thing () - Author's note included at the end of chapter for explanations  
 **[Specific event start/end flags]**  
 **(Optional music start/stop cues)**

XxXxXxX

 **Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters, places, events. I only own my computer, my Word copy, any original settings, and any OC's of mine that decide to pop up every so often. IF someone is making money off of this fic then shame on them. Do not repost this story on other sites without my express permission.**

 **Warning: This is rated M for GTA reasons.**

 **Enjoy.**

XxXxXxX

Prologue (Pilot): No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

 **Michael's house, Los Santos**

Three men of varying ages sat around a pool, relaxing as they drank their beer celebrating their jewelry store heist. One is a middle aged white man with brown hair, the second is an African-American male in his mid to late twenties, and the last man in the group is a male in his early to mid-twenties with spiky blonde hair and looks to have a mixture of Asian and European heritages. The oldest of the three is Michael De Santa, or Michael Townley depending on who you ask, and the second is Franklin Clinton; but "who is this third person?" one may ask.

"So Whiskers," Franklin speaks up. "What's with the ink?"

If one were to take a closer look at the blonde's partially exposed body one would see black inked tattoo-like markings on his arms, torso, and legs which share a similarity in image with chains. The blonde sighs, "Well Frank it's a long story and the reason I'm in this city."

"You a former convict or something?"

"I guess you could say something like that," he replied as he sat up straighter. "Have either of you heard of the Dragon's Triangle?"

"I've heard rumors about that place," Michael answers. "It's supposed to be eerily similar to Bermuda Triangle, but in the Sea of Japan. Rumors say that some things that pass into it are never seen again."

"You mean ships and planes go missing there too?" Franklin asks.

"Amongst other things," the blonde cryptically adds.

"And this is related to your ink, how?"

The blonde took a long swig of beer and sighed, "It's a bit of a long story, a story that spans close to ten years. Do you think you have time to hear it?"

Michael looks at his watch, "Amanda's not getting home for a while yet, sure."

The blonde leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "It all started around ten years ago and I was known by another name back then: Naruto Uzumaki-."

 **[Flashback start]**

 _'I am originally from a place called Konohagakure no Sato, shortened by its inhabitants as Konoha, or even as the Leaf. It was a day like any other day. The sun was shining, the forest brimming with life around the city. I was a soldier in this village, a genin.'_

 _'Hold on a second,' Franklin interrupted. 'You were a soldier at…" he paused for a moment trying to guess "Naruto's" age; 'Thirteen?'_

 _'I was. And if you'll let me continue,' Naruto answered and Franklin gave him a wave. 'Thank you. Now this day was like any others. I woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast just like every morning for the thirteen years of my life before. But this specific day was different. I was called into the Hokage's office, the military leader of our village, where I was given disturbing news.'_

"What do you mean Sasuke defected!?" the thirteen-year-old Naruto shouted at the woman who he would later learn was distantly related to him (1).

"If you listened the first time you would know already," Tsunade shouted back sounding very frustrated. "Last night Sakura came upon him while wandering around the village after hours. After saying that he was going to leave to follow Orochimaru-."

 _'Orochimaru? The fuck's that guy?' Michael asked._

 _'He is forever known as the "Traitorous Snake Bastard of Konoha." He was infamous once it was discovered he performed inhumane experiments on orphaned children from both the Third Shinobi war and the Nine-Tailed demon attack years prior,' Naruto answered._

 _'Like?' Franklin asked._

 _'Frank, I'll only say this once. You don't want to know,' Naruto responded coldly._

"-Orochimaru for his promise of power," Tsunade said. "He then placed Sakura in an illusion and left with Orochimaru's elite Sound Four less than a few hours ago."

"Then we have to go get him!" Naruto shouted, Tsunade smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that. A team has already been constructed and you'll be joining it. Your orders are to detain Uchiha Sasuke for treason. You are to bring him back by any means necessary. Are we clear?"

Naruto paused for a moment. That could mean killing one of his only friends and teammates. "Yes, ma'am," he said reluctantly.

 _'Wait a second did she mean what I think she means?' Michael asked._

 _'She did. I may have had to kill one of my best friends that day,' Naruto replied._

"You have a half hour to get the things you need for the mission," Tsunade stated before Shizune ushered Naruto out.

 _'I gathered what weapons I owned and headed to the main gate where the rest of the retrieval team was gathered. We were hours behind, but luck was on our side. They weren't expecting a pursuing team this quickly and had taken it slow so one of the most delicate yet perverse transformations could take place where Sasuke's very soul was altered to fit Orochimaru's agenda. We traveled for hours at our fastest speeds. Eventually we came to Orochimaru's forces late in the day and many of my friends fought one of the five people that escorted Sasuke. I would later learn that most of my friends almost died that day if medics hadn't intervened. Eventually Sasuke's transformation was complete and he and I battled. One of us fought for country and the other fought for his own power in the Valley of the End, a place where the first Hokage and the then head of the Uchiha clan fought over who would become the leader of the village. We battled for hours it seemed like. I used my signature techniques like the Shadow Clone and he used his family bloodline trait (2) to counter. Eventually we had to delve into what could be considered demonic by any standards.'_

 _'Demonic?' Franklin asked._

 _'Hours after I was born I had the Nine-Tailed demon fox sealed inside my body. I am a jinchurikki, a human sacrifice. I am his jailer, and he my prisoner. I hold back the very force that would destroy the village that sealed him inside both me and my mother before me. For me it is self-explanatory, I used a power that was not of this world. When fully manifested the Nine-Tails' tail could level an entire mountain in a single swish of its tail.' The two paled at the thought of something like that manifesting in either Liberty City, Los Santos, or in any country for that matter. 'I see you have a general idea of how powerful the being is. As for Sasuke he was using an incomplete technique called Senjitsu, using the power of Nature itself. However this was not his power, it was given to him by Orochimaru through the Curse Mark on his neck._

 _'From what I was able to gather from one of his other surviving experiments she said that the more you use it, the more that it takes a hold of your mind, driving you towards the agenda of the one that placed it in the first place. It is a great power, but one that makes you lose a bit of your humanity one use at a time.'_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the chakra cloak of the Nine-Tailed fox flowed around him with three tail-like constructs waving behind him in a non-existent wind. "You're coming back, whether you like it or not!" A clone appeared next to him, assisting in the formation of the Rasengan (3).

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as held a fist full black and silver tinted lightning in front of him, charging at Naruto. Naruto launched from his perch, his purple tinted Rasengan in front of him. Their techniques hit head on, Sasuke's fist going through Naruto's chest and out his back while Naruto's technique landed in Sasuke's stomach, flinging him into the canyon wall knocking him clean out. As for Naruto, he laid under the cloud-ridden sky, bleeding out from the hole in his chest that only barely missed his heart.

 _'It was minutes later where my Jonin-sensei Kakashi found us. He performed emergency medical procedures on me, as I was the one bleeding out. Once I was stable enough not to die traveling back to the village he attended to Sasuke. He was able to replace the seal that he placed in the Curse Mark in the first place for transport. I slipped into a coma and didn't awaken for a week. When I eventually did awaken I thought I would be seen as a hero, I brought back the Uchiha that tried to betray the village to the Snake Bastard; but instead I was quite surprised at what happened next. I was greeted by my teammate Sakura, who I made a promise to bring back Sasuke if it was the last thing I did.'_

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto asked sleepily.

She walked over quickly to his bed only to slap Naruto, which woke him up quite quickly. "How DARE you hurt my Sasuke!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "I told you to bring him back, not to hurt him!"

"Sakura, he was DEFECTING. He could have easily killed you instead of placing you in a genjutsu for being in his way. Tsunade-baachan-."

 _'Baachan?' Franklin asked._

 _'Roughly translated mean "Grandma" or "granny",' Naruto replied._

 _'You call the leader of your village "grandma"?' Michael asked._

 _'It was a nickname. I would learn later that it was quite legitimized.'_

"-told me to bring him back at any costs. I was following orders. If you want the reasons behind her decision I would talk to her," Naruto replied.

 _'You see Sakura, along with many other girls in the village were obsessed with the "Last Loyal Uchiha." Mainly because he was the last of his line in the village as his brother slaughtered his entire clan years prior. This led him to have a cold outlook on people in general, obsessing on revenge on his older brother. They all wanted to be the next "Lady Uchiha" or one of his lovers thanks to the Clan Restoration Act,' Naruto started to explain._

 _'Clan Restoration Act?' Michael asked._

 _'For men it's a dream come true. Once you turn the legal age of either sixteen, or become a chunin, whichever comes first, you can marry as many girls as you want. The caveat is that you must produce a child within a year from at least one if not more of the women married to you. In other words it's a legal legitimized harem. For women though if they're the last of their line is a living hell. If they already have a marriage contact negotiated by their parents before their demise then they're pretty well safe from the act. However if they aren't, once they have their first menstruation cycle they're taken to an undisclosed location where they are turned into breeding stock, baby factories, baby vending machines. Take your pick. It's a living hell.' Both men blanched and paled. Michael especially as he has a daughter._

 _'And this is LEGAL?' Michael asked._

 _'It was originally drawn up by the Nandime Hokage after the Second Shinobi War. It was a means to an end. However the Civilian Oversight Committee, or the Civilian Council, manipulated the wording allowing for those atrocities to take place. Before I left my country I read up on some of the redacted files located in Tsunade's safe. It was said that any woman that was taken didn't last longer than her second child. The first was taken away once it was weaned, causing postpartum depression. Once they could become pregnant again a "lottery" sponsored by the Civilian Council would be held where those who were seen as worthy could then fuck the poor women in the program to their heart's content, usually by multiple men at a time to ensure impregnation. Once pregnant again the cycle would start again. Impregnation, nine months of pregnancy, birth, weaning, separation, repeat. Most women took their own lives by whatever means were available to them. Hanging, slitting wrists with shanks, overdosing on sleep medications, you name it.'_

 _'That's-," Franklin said._

 _'Horrible? Yes, it was. It was later that the Nandime found out what was going on and abolished the act on the female side of things seeing that it was doing more harm than good. The Civilian Council covered their tracks quite well, misleading the Hokage making him believe that these women were being artificially inseminated in comfortable conditions and kept away from the public on a property in a remodeled practice field where they were kept safe from other villages that would want to steal them away for their children and the bloodlines they contain. Many minor clans that still exist in the village to this day were a product of this horrid act such as the Yamanaka, of which a classmate of mine Ino, was from. As I said though, the male form still exists to this day, however hadn't been enacted due to not needing to be. At least until Sasuke became legal age. If I had been allowed to stay in the village I probably would have been a part of it too.'_

 _'You?' Michael asked._

 _'I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but back on track. Anyway, Sakura left in a fit. It was hours before anyone visited me at all. My tutor Jiraiya-sensei showed up and we talked for a bit before he said something very disturbing to me.'_

"Naruto, something has happened," the perverted sage said sadly. "I can't tell you what it is, but you should know that Tsunade, a mass majority of your classmates, Kakashi and the other Jonin-sensei, and I were against it."

"What are you talking about, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, rightfully confused. "What's going on?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you at this point in time; but I have a feeling that you will know shortly."

"Is Uzumaki-san able to travel?" a muffled voice came from outside the hospital room's door.

"The 'demon'-child is able to go," a female voiced outside as well.

"I thank you for your assistance." The doorknob twisted and inside came three ANBU agents. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for the aggravated assault and attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do and say WILL be used against you in the court of law," the lead agent said as one of the other two came around and cuffed Naruto's wrists with chakra suppressing cuffs. "You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?" (4)

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto shouted. "Ero-sennin?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. There's nothing I can do," Jiraiya said solemnly.

 _'You were arrested for following orders?' Franklin asked Naruto nodded. 'That's fucked up, man.'_

 _'Indeed,' Naruto replied. 'But as it was said, Tsunade didn't approve. While I was out the Council put together a kangaroo court with a jury, prosecutor, and defense attorney that all had it out for me in multiple ways from relatives lost in the Kyuubi attack to people I've pranked over the years.'_

 _'People you've pranked over the years? Isn't that a bit excessive?'_

 _'Not when you make their bottom line a bunch of negative numbers when they overcharge you for something that's beyond your control. Anyway for the next three days I spent my time inside a dark dank cell with only water to drink and a loaf of bread to last me an entire day. Then my court date came. I didn't get any rest at all and if I was to describe myself I would say that I looked like I went on a three day bender and was recovering from a hangover. The prosecution brought all my friends and classmates to the stand, all of them talked about me in a positive light, but the lawyer spun what they said, but it's not like they really needed to, considering what kind of people were on the jury. Eventually it came to the verdict, the trial didn't last even three hours. The jury left and came back less than ten minutes later. I already knew what the verdict was.'_

"Mr. Foreman, how do you find the defendant?" Danzo, the head judge asked.

"Your honors, we the jury find the defendant guilty of assault and attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi," the civilian shop owner stated with a fiendish smile on his face.

"Very well," he said with an equally fiendish smile. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby sentenced to banishment from Konoha and Fire Country." There was an uproar from the shinobi teams that knew Naruto was innocent as well as all of the Jonin-sensei of those squads. Danzo started pounding the gavel, "ORDER! THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!" Naruto's supporters, while disgruntled, quieted down. "You have twenty-four hours to leave the village and a month to leave the country. As you have been dishonorably discharged from Konoha's shinobi forces your chakra will be sealed, making you unable to use your chakra." There was more uproars from Naruto's friends, but the court was adjourned and Naruto lead back out of the courtroom.

 _'I was let out several hours later under heavy guard, after a particularly excruciating ritual sealing that took away my ability to manipulate chakra. I still have it, but can't use it without feeling excruciating pain as if I were being tortured.'_

 _'What was it like, having that power and then losing it?' Michael asked._

 _'I was able to run easily a mile in a little over a minute. It was like driving a Zentorno and then being forced to drive an electric golf cart. I wasn't even able to walk faster than an elderly person with hip problems. It was one of my more pitiful moments in life. I was lead to my shitty-ass apartment, which was nothing more than a smoldering pile of timber. It turns out during the sealing the villagers decided to burn down my apartment complex to "oust the demon". I was left with nothing. I spent the rest of the day saying my goodbyes to my friends who I would most likely never see again. All of them were saddened by my forced banishment and really did feel bad that they couldn't do anything to overturn it.'_

 _'Why didn't you try to appeal it?' Franklin asked._

 _'That would have taken months that I didn't have. The village wanted me out so I said: "fuck them". I mean I cherish my friends that I left behind, but those villagers made my life a living hell. If they were killed by a mass maniac murderer I wouldn't give two shits about it,' Naruto replied. Meanwhile, in the boonies, a very specific Canadian psychopath sneezed. 'I didn't bother to wait the twenty-four hour period. I headed for the gate but was stopped by Tsunade, Jairaya, and Kakashi.'_

"Naruto, you know that we don't approve of what the Civilian Council did, right?" Tsunade asked.

"I know. But fuck them. Thanks to them I don't even have money let alone a way to defend myself on the road to wherever," Naruto replied disheartened.

"ANBU, leave us," Tsunade commanded the two on Naruto's flanks.

"But Lady Tsunade, Danzo-sama was very explicit in his instructions-," the agent replied in a monotone.

"And if you can think that Naruto can do ANYTHING to me or Lord Jiraiya as a civilian then you are greatly overestimating him. Either leave or you can find yourselves cleaning latrines for the next six months." The two looked at each other and left quickly. "Now Naruto, the reason that it took so long for you to go on trial right away was because I stalled them. Now before you ask why I let you stay there in that hell hole for three days was because I was liquidating your family's assets into pure gold sealed into this scroll," she said as she held out a nondescript scroll.

"My family?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Take these as well," Jiraiya added as he held out two more scrolls. One had the emblem seen on the backs of the chunin and jonin flak jackets, the other was one was one he had never seen before. "They belonged to your father and mother, this is their last will and testament." Naruto moved to open it, but Jiraiya reached over and stopped him. "Do not open them here, once you find a safe place away from the village, open them. The seal placed on you won't let you do any jutsu but will allow you to open sealing scrolls. Do know while what happened to you was wrong, your parents loved you very much in the little time they knew you." Naruto only nodded.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he came forward. "As you know the samurai of Iron Country don't use chakra, yet are able to take on shinobi as if they were their equal with their kenjutsu skills. In light of your chakra being sealed, I give you this to hopefully give you the protection you need on the road." From behind him, he pulled a beautifully made katana. It had a black sheath with a golden guard, the grip was wrapped in red leather. (5) "This was the blade wielded by your mother whose misnomer was 'Benihime'. I entrust it to you and hope you use it well," he said as he held it in his hands waiting for Naruto to take it.

"I will," Naruto said as he took it. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." He pulled the sword out slightly just enough to see the blade's edge and saw the same spiral insignia that was on the second of the three scrolls, the same on the flak jackets of Konoha. He assumed that the scroll would explain the stamping in the metal. He donned the sword on his back getting a look of approval from all three older ninja present.

"Naruto, Konohamaru wasn't able to see you off due to the current state of the village, but he wanted me to give you these," Kakashi continued before holding out a pair of familiar goggles. "I know you left him these when you gained your haite-ate, but as you've lost it he thought that you should have it back and that it would serve you better as you traveled."

He took them and placed them on his head where his headband once called home. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, please give Konohamaru my thanks."

"I will."

"If I may have one last request, can you make sure that my haite-ate makes its way back to Iruka-sensei? It was his to begin with and it would be a dishonor if it wasn't returned to him."

"It will be done as soon as I return to my office," Tsunade replied.

"Thank you." Naruto turned around and looked at the monument that immortalized the faces of the four previous Hokage and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll never be able to have my face on the side of a mountain."

"I guess not," Jiraiya said. "What will you do now. "Where will you go now?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I guess I could always go back to Tsunami, Inari, and the old drunken bridge builder's place in the Wave. I know it only took three days to get there at civilian speeds so I'd meet the second ludicrous requirement of being out of the country in a month way before the deadline."

"I wish you luck, gaki,(6)" Jiraiya said as he shook the blonde's hand.

"Naruto, you were like the little brother I should have paid more attention to, I'm sorry," Kakashi said as hung his head down in shame.

While Naruto was confused at Kakashi's words he didn't get a chance to think about them before he was caught in a hug that would put a bear to shame. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you," Tsunade said with tears in her eyes. "While we may not be able to travel with you in person, we are with you in spirit. May Kami bless you in your endeavors."

"I guess I'll see you guys around someday," Naruto said hopefully. He pulled out a black stick with a big red button on the end of it. "I was hoping I would be able to use this someday, on a happier event though I digress." He pressed the button and around the village orange paint bombs exploded in certain civilian shops and homes, including the homes of the elders on the civilian council, causing hundreds of thousands of Ryo in property damage. "My last hurrah. I was going to use this as my prank for when I graduated, but instead went with painting the monument instead."

"Well you should probably get going before they start calling for your head," Tsunade stated dryly.

"They aren't already?"

 **[Flashback end]**

"After that, I traveled a fair distance before opening the scrolls. Remember how I said that if I were allowed to remain in the village I would have been forced to take part in the CRA?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Michael asked warily, he was on his fifth glass of scotch.

"In these wills they named me the last heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodlines. If this had been discovered the night of my birth, which was kept a secret except a few trustworthy people knew my parentage, I would have either become a 'stud horse' in the CRA or I would have been forced into a loveless marriage."

"Hold up a minute," Franklin stated. "If this Tsunade person liquidated all of your family's assets into gold, why the hell are you pulling heists with people like us?"

"That, my friends, is because I want to," Naruto said cryptically as took a sip of his own drink. "What to hear what happens next?" he said with his trademark foxlike grin.

 **To be continued?**

XxXxXxX

 **There we go, the first chapter is done. First of all, notes!**

 **1\. Rasengan, or Spiraling Sphere. An A-ranked technique that uses the physical manifestation of the user's chakra as a sphere of energy that rotates randomly inside causing damage to the target of the attack on contact. Elemental chakra may be added to form an even more devastating technique.**

 **2\. Gaki, or brat. For Jiraiya this is a term of endearment for Naruto.  
3\. As you know Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first Hokage, who was in fact married to Mito Uzumaki, so that easily makes Naruto her grandnephew if not second or third cousin through Kushina.**

 **4\. Note that Kekkai Genkai means nothing to Franklin and Michael as neither know Japanese, however a bloodline trait that's passed down does as it makes more sense for the vernacular.**

 **5\. Now why did I use the Miranda Rights? Well the Civilian Council wants to make this as legally airtight as possible, regardless how wrong it is. Plus we never see a court session in Konoha nor any of the other villages, so chalk that up to creative freedom.**

 **6\. The sword I describe is the blade from Ninja Gaiden, or at least the one when I googled "Hayabusa sword" in Google's image search.**

 **So whaddya think? Follow and fave if you want to see what happens next in this plotbunny. Flamers will be ignored but constructive criticism will be listened to. Until whenever I update this next, have a good one.**


	2. AN: Continuing the Story

Alright so I just wanted to come out and say thanks for all of the support you guy's have been showing through following, favoriting, and reviewing. After thinking long and hard I decided that I will continue the Fox of Los Santos. It will no longer be a pilot, but a story of unknown length. I'm still working out the details. Now you may be asking yourselves why I've been updating my only other story on the site and not this one. Reason is that this story has been sitting on my hard drive for close to nine months. At the time it was an idea that I had and just set it aside. That being said I ask for you guys to be patient while I get back into my GTAV swing of things as I do need to refamiliarize myself with the story and characters. As for stories that I plan on taking further than a pilot I need to make up some sort of roadmap with an endgame. As of right now this story has neither, so I have to do that. This includes, and is not limited to: figuring out general dialogue, figuring out fight scenes if they happen (and since it's GTA we all know it will), pairings and deciding compatibility with pairings, how much of the relationship I am willing to write about what's happening behind closed doors (limes, lemons, smut, etc.), writing the aforementioned scenes if they do get written into the roadmap, events, and the endgame (where do I want this all to end since while I do like open ended endings, a lot of people like closure).

So there you have it. That's what I have to do in order to get this story off the ground past the pilot stages. Before I go though I figured that I would at least reply to your guys' reviews as I did re-enable guest reviews again.

ThatCreepyGuyNext2You: As we touched on in a PM exchange that does seem like something like Danzo and Orochimaru would start dicking around in.

Kurasabe: He's probably say it needed more killing and explosions. We know he's batshit insane. He'd probably ask if he could shoot any of them, just because he could like in one of his rampages.

CreedRazerReaper: How else am I supposed to get interest in a pilot chapter ***eyebrow raised***? Technically that is the first "real" chapter, but a second is in the works.

Guest 1 (who is now called Bob by me): What wehave here is a legal gray-zone. Technically it can be considered kidnapping, but also Naruto is also AWOL since the original reason for them to be going after Naruto is because of the Biju recall and Akatsuki capturing the rest of the Jinchuriki and he didn't know. Again I'm still getting the aforementioned roadmap written so I have a general idea what I want to do.

vlad (guest): Well the pairing is up in the air and while I do agree that Sakura is a loudmouthed banshee the general consensus is for Naruto to end up with Tracey.

punisher7771: I haven't worked out his age specifically but for now I'm sticking with bare minimum 21 years of age.

Jaks (guest): I still have to work out the specifics, but primarily through Lester.

Garrett Mason (guest): Why thank you for that compliment, you're making me blush. But seriously though. As for Trevor not showing up yet I'm going to assume at least that it took Wyatt a bit to find Michael seeing that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed (bonus points for the one to get the reference), so I am going to assume at least a week, maybe two before they all meet up. I also agree that GTAV has the best story and characters. They're just so well done. A Naruto x Trevor kill team? Oh the horror. I'll keep it in mind for the future. As for pairings I considered at one point Naruto just having a one night stand with Hinata as she'd be one of the girls still fixated on him, or he could use her as an asset or something considering he's a merc. But again it's still up in the air. I'd have to look into Molly Schultz for Franklin as I don't know her character at all. As for Trevor, well those two got along well enough, I guess I could play around with that idea for a bit and see where it goes.

Soledge1: Well I bring up the CRA because who in most fanfics is the guy who wants the stronger people hooking up in Konoha and making stronger children? His name rhymes with Hanzo. And as for going with or without a fight, who is in control of Konoha? With Naruto being gone for a bare minimum of ten years things have changed without is presence. That's definitely something that I'm going to go into when I get back into the swing of things on this story.

Guest 2 (Bob #2): Why thank you.

Randall (guest): As I stated with Garrett up above, I don't know Molly's character that well so that would require me to look into her more before making that call.

Anarchy (guest): I thank you that you think that this is interesting. While it was an idea in the back of my head to include the GTA: Online heists, that most likely won't happen until the big heist has been completed. It will be at that point that I may or may not ask if people want to submit original characters as I don't know if I'm going to do that or not, and there will be a specific way to do so so that I have a complete record of the character on file that I can reference.

sniperdude79: And you shall, just as soon as I get the GTA groove back in my system.

BartWLewis: Ask and thou shalt receive, I just ask that you be patient.

Alright that's it for now. Any other reviews that get posted between now and when the next chapter goes up will be addressed then. Hopefully before half the month's done. Stay tuned because I'm not going away, at least not just yet.


	3. AN: Touching Base

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this since... geez August? Damn, sorry about that. Well since it's been forever I thought I owed you guys a bit of an explanation/update about what's going on here "behind the scenes" so to speak. What's going on? Well a lot of stuff, that's what; so I'm going to start on the FFN side of things first. Well I have been having a lot of plotbunnies jump up and get stuck in my mind. This has led to the creation of stories such as "The Wizard From Tribute," "Age of Reclamation," "The Demon's Homecoming," and one other one in development (won't actually be released until some of my established stories have been updated first; also "The Magical Mercenary" doesn't count towards the stories listed as it was written before this one on my C drive for seven months before I published it). That being said you guys can also tell based on my average word count I like to keep it above 2k words a chapter BEFORE notes and replies to reviews, which means a lot of time writing and thinking up plotlines. In fact one of the reasons one of my more followed stories is on hold is because I'm still in a 150+ PM stack discussing what I can do to continue it. Yeah, that's a lot of planning, note taking, and research to be done. And that's ONE story alone. The others I've released? Those I've had to delve into lore that I thought I knew only to learn that I was dead wrong and had to restructure the story's outline to fit. I have an entire page of notes in a notebook filled with math and other continuity notes for two series that I crossed for ONE error and how I could fix it.**

 **And now to point numero dos as to why this hasn't been updated (and some of my older stories as well): time in real life. Now you don't know me in real life so you're going to have to take what I say at its written value. Four days a week I go to class at a technical college to work on my associate's degree which is a 45 minute drive assuming I don't hit traffic one way. Sometimes I'm there only in the afternoon (and I'm not a morning person) and sometimes I'm there until 10 at night. Then there's homework and studying outside of class which equates to 4 hours per one credit hour. I'm currently taking 12 credits worth of classes, which means I'm studying for the equivalent of a full-time job. Not just that but I also work the entire weekend in 10 hour shifts as well. While I may get two 10 minute breaks and one hour long lunch, that isn't enough time to write stories in the time that some authors on the site push them out, which is staggering by the way (just, for comparison's sake, check out how many releases that** fairy tale dragon slayer **puts out almost weekly. Ho-ly-sh*t). I also write on my phone so that obviously doesn't help at all. Not just that but I finally have a budding social life and the opportunity to start dating again along with a bunch of nerdy friends that I connect with, being socially awkward growing up this is a boon of a lifetime. Not just that but my video game backlog has grown thanks to** ** _Fallout 4_** **and other new releases. I still have yet to finish** ** _MGS 5_** **or even play** ** _Rise of the Tomb Raider_** **or** ** _The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt_** **thanks to many of the aforementioned things both digitally and real life-wise. Though luckily now that I have the summer to work on all of this stuff I'll have more time to actively figure out and write in this story properly.**

 **Now I do want to address this story directly. Where do I go from here? Well I am completely restructuring the entire story as you read this. The thing is I need to figure out how I exactly want Naruto to be presented to the other three heisters, how he made his way to Los Santos, his current status and employment, and all that other fun stuff. This meaning the story will have to undergo a rewrite. Before you get in a huff about having to follow another story, guess what? You won't need to. There's a reason why the original chapter is called a "Pilot", this gives me the freedom to entirely change the story from one direction to another as I never totally dedicated to it in the first place. It was a plotbunny that I decided to publish to the site for others to read. So what am I going to do? I am going to just add it to this story and leave the Pilot as it will hopefully show the evolution from what I had before to what I WILL have for you guys when it is ready. If you do not like the new way that the story goes, I understand if you want to remove the story from your watchlist, if you're still on board then I will say ahead of time thank you for your support. Until next time, remember this isn't goodbye or anything to this story, but a toast to something what I hope you will find interesting.**


End file.
